Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken
|image= CQHnD_cover.jpg |imagewidth= 150px |caption= Game Cover |Developer= Capcom |Publisher= Capcom |Release Dates= December 21, 1990 Other Titles (1985-1998) (Japanese). Capcom official site. Retrieved October 13, 2013 }} Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibōken ( ) is a quiz game released in 1990 by Capcom for Nintendo's Game Boy handheld. The game is part of the Adventure Quiz series, a group of quiz games released for coin-op Arcades and home consoles in the early nineties. The game plays in a board-like setting. The player moves through a grid map or "world" after choosing one out of four numbered ball (from 1 to 3), and moves that number of squares in any direction. After moving, the player is prompted to answer a random question to proceed: a wrong answer removes one life, and once all are lost the player is sent back to the world select screen. Several chests are spread across the map, providing items that can be used during a quiz. Each world has specific objetives to complete, as well as mid-bosses and a final boss to defeat. Each boss has his own lifebar, which is depleted by answering his questions correctly. Game Maps The game stars Hatena, a young boy in search of knowledge, as he travels across six worlds themed around Capcom games in order to stop the main villain, the mysterious "Quiz Master". The initial six worlds can be defeated in any order, and the final world is revealed once all six are completed: Strider World The world map based off Strider is shaped as two simple circles, with Ouroboros standing in the center of the second, and Grandmaster Meio standing at the end of a small path at the right of the screen. The map's objetive is to find two diamonds to bypass a greedy "shōnin" ( , which has many meanings but here probably refers to "Saint" ( ), as he seems to wear the same uniform as the many "Holy Marquis" from Kazakh's council) who's blocking the path to Grandmaster Meio. The map has background images which are based on elements from the first two stages of the Arcade game: the left side of the map is decorated with an icy tundra covered in trees and dried branches, adapted from Siberia; while other areas have the same buildings and onion-domed towers seen in St. Petersburg. A less-detailed version of the Earth sprite from the game's ending can be seen in the lower right corner as well. The world's music theme is an 8-bit rendition of the first stage's theme "Raid!", predating its use as Hiryu's main theme in Marvel vs. Capcom by eight years. The final World appears to be set in the Siberia stage as well: it uses the same tree sprites from the "Strider" map, an icy ground similar to the one seen at the start of the original stage and it features Solo as the map's mid-boss, serving as a bodyguard for the Quiz Master. Gallery CQHnD_strider_map.png|"Strider" World Map CQHnD_quiz_screen.png|"Strider" World Quiz Screen CQHnD_Ouroboros.png|Ouroboros Meio_capcomquiz.png|Grandmaster Meio CQHnD_FinalWorld.png|"Quiz Master" World Map CQHnD_Solo.png|Solo References Category:Games Category:Crossovers